God vs Demon
by KishaKisha
Summary: This is just a one-shot. Not planning in making it a story. PeinxOC  Neko is a born killer, but does she have enough to kill a god?


**Okay, so this is just a one-shot. There's no lemon. Sorry. For me, Pein is just to classy of a** **character to do a lemon. Review if you want, more likley I'd like that but yeah. Here we go. **

**God vs Demon**

In the Land of Rain there is a female kunoichi that goes by the name of Neko. She has no last name nor does she have thought for one. This girl is unlike many in the Rain Village. She is powerful, graceful, quiet, effecient, intelligent and most of all she was an asassian. Any high political officer would know her by her description from other lands because she had a bounty on her head. They say that Neko is easily spotted, easily found, impossible to capture. Any self respecting ninja would know her description by heart; 5 foot 6 inches, 107 pounds, pale skin to the point where it's possibly transparent, snow white pointed cat ears and tail, pure white shoulder length hair and gold eyes. You couldn't miss her.

Neko was a criminal that came originally from the Land of Mist. She had graduated from her academy at seven years old and much to the dismay of her parents she became a Jounin at only eight years old. The council and elders had sought her out to be potentially dangerous. As it were, they had sent a Mechanic after her and suprsingly he did not return to report her death. The next time they saw her, she was carrying the sword of the killer the council had sent after her.

Killing had become an addiction for Neko. She was, as if you could say it, mentally unstable, though not once had she ever had a break down. Her mother, may her soul rest, was that of a decendent of the two tailed cat demon, thus how Neko got her name and inheriting the traits of a cat. As a cat killed mice and fish, Neko killed people as her vice. As a female scorpion would kill her family if they had not left within a certian time, Neko had killed hers for they would try to kill her. During her murders, never did once Neko shed a tear.

In other words, she was a cold hearted killer.

As of now Neko was the age of 19 and hadn't spoken in two months. The one person she only ever went near, as in not to kill, was her employer Shiro Matsu. He was the one who gave her papers of the people who held the bounty over their heads

Pathetic, she thought of them all. Neko had never failed a job and was never shocked that the 'S-Rank criminals' had been able to be killed so easily. When Neko hadn't been killing others, others had been trying to kill her. Of course none prevailed or she wouldn't have been standing on one of the tallest towers in the Hidden Rain Village staring down at her target, Springfield in hand and tail twitching absently.

She needn't even look through the scope nor steady the weapon. The white haired woman meerly load, point and shoot. Now she was done and her client was dead.

[] [] []

Lord Pein had been watching over his country with no expression on his face. He had been especially watching out for a certian female that had been rumored to be dangerous. He never wanted danger to come to his people. The God felt his partner enter the landing he was on. Without uttering a word the blue haired woman joined him. She had been the one to tell him about the mysterious girl and frankly, he knew his partner was worried about the criminal.

Konan was Lord Pein's partner's title. As the city folk had called him Lord, they called her Angel but neither took themselves any consideration to really notice.

Infront of both of the two god-like humans an origami butterfly appeared and fluttered towards them. The papered creature landed gracefully on the Angel's hand the morphed into her skin.

"That was the last. You may start the rain," she whispered.

As the words left her lips water began to fall from the sky. Lord Pein who sat there with chin on his knee looked at his city. _His _country. Lord Pein's eyes narrowed as he thought of the demon who dared to show herself in _his _country. He figured that the criminal must be in disguise as Konan had only searched the country with paper by description.

_He _would find her. _He_ would end her. _He _would bring peace.

Konan had backed up a few steps, seeing as she was made of paper. The blue haired Angel went back to her silent yet focused watch of the buildings before them. She too was on the lookout for the white haired temptress. Lord Pein may be a god but he was still a male. If the girl was endowed or to Lord Pein's attractions then Konan would end the girl herself. Let Lord Pein be mad at her, let him strike her, but she would make sure that Lord Pein would not fall victim to any criminal or immoral mortal.

They both stared out to the land they grew up in and kept watch for any being with white hair.

[] [] []

Neko stayed indoors until the rain stopped. She knew about this place and was sure she would be noticed if she set foot outside of the place she took shelter in.

The half cat demon stared at the opening and saw that this was the second tallest building. The only other building that towered over her was the one in the seeming center. But that is where her second target is. A double shoot you could say. Neko came here to kill two people, one of them is dead and now the second shall perish such as the first.

She looked at the description she was given and thought that Shiro could've given her more information than this;

**Name: "Lord Pein"**

**Description: Est. 6' 2" ; brandishes a cloak with red clouds**

**Jutsu: N/A**

**Strength: N/A**

**Sex: Male**

**Other: Works with a female of blue hair**

**Price: 1.5 x12**

Surely there had to be more information than that. Well if there was it wasn't going to appear on the paper suddenly.

Due to this rain, Neko decided to carry out her kill tomorrow. She needn't to catch a cold and she wanted a clear shot with a little description.

Neko looked at the dead children next to her and thought nothing of them. They were here and she needed to stay, but there was no way in hell that Neko was going to share with children. She was selfish like that and it was the children who died because of that selfishness.

"Hn," was all Neko said after thinking about the children's family (families.) Neko, herself, thought of herself as nothing more than a killer trying to make a living. She didn't waste money on fancy gadgets or other stupid things. She spent it on ammunition, food and a new gun when needed. As of now, the half cat demon was content with her Springfield and had no desire to change.

For now, Neko needed food but as it were, it was raining. Neko thought of ways of getting out without being noticed by the people who lived here in the city or by this... Lord Pein. There must be a reason why his bounty is 15 billion ryo. If there was a mistake that Neko ever did, it was that she underestimated one of her targets. In the end, she did kill him, but she learned her lesson and she had the scar across her right eye because of it. Each time after that, Shiro had warned her never to underestimate another opponent and each time her answer was the same;

"I will never forget."

Though, no matter how many times he told her, and no matter how many times she answered the same, he would always, ALWAYS repeat himself. It was quite annoying actually.

Neko suddenly found herself staring at the children's corpses and realized that they had jackets with hoods. Perfect. Now only if they could fit her.

The nearest child to her was a boy at the age of twelve or thirteen. His jacket went to his mid-thighs and Neko had high hopes that it would fit her. The jacket was dark blue and seemed to fit in with the rest of the city's style.

Seeing as the jacket was to big on the boy it fit perfectly on Neko. But that was because she was tall for a woman. Not really average unless they had heels in which case most of them would be two inches shorter than her.

The white haired woman pulled the hood over her head, concealing her hair and eyes. She set out through the rain feeling slightly better that her physical description was hidden and she wouldn't attract attention to herself. Neko hadn't wanted to stray too far from her shelter so she chose a quaint diner and sat at the bar.

"Allo there, what can I get'cha?" said the bartender looking at Neko with a happy expression. This man must love his work because at any other diner she went to, the bartender, bartendress, would greet her with a sultry yet sulky voice.

"Chiashi," Neko responded quietly.

About ten minutes later, her meal was served as a bunch of Jounin entered the diner for their meal. Neko listened quietly at what they said as she ate her fish.

"Man, it's hard to see and patrol with all this rain," the first one groaned.

"You know it only rains when Lord Pein is watching out for his city," the second one reasoned.

"True, but he only does it when something threatens us," said the first one.

"Who do ya think coulda be threatnin us?" the third one finally spoke.

_He must know that I'm here,_ Neko thought to herself.

"Dunno, but must be someone powerful if he's resorted to Angel Konan being around the country," Second stated.

"Angel Konan was around the country? You're kidding!" the first one exclaimed.

"Nu-uh, me an' him was up North an' we saw the paper butterflies. That hasta be the work of Angel Konan."

"Aye, but what would She be- or should I say, who would She be looking for?" the second requestioned.

"That's a question I can't answer but knowing that She's Lord Pein's right hand, they'll catch the criminal for sure."

Neko smirked slightly at the thought of her getting caught was funny to her.

This Neko never got caught. This Neko never failed. This Neko certianly will never fall before 'god'.

She paid for her meal then headed back to her building. It had turned dark, and due to the rain clouds, the only light was coming from the few street lamps. But easy enough, Neko could see clear as day at night time. Genetic cat abilities?

Neko pounced on the nearest building to get closer to her shelter. Then onto a higher building and higher until she stood infront of her building and her victim's.

Before going any further, Neko stared up at the building in which said to be inhabited by Lord Pein and Angel Konan. The young woman crouched and placed her hands between her feet. Her ears flattened against her skull as she thought of how she was going to commit the murder. If this...Lord...was powerful enough to gain quite a bounty then he must be well gaurded.

Beneath her clothing, Neko's tail kept twitching, wanted not to be restrained against fabric.

Deciding that rest would be better for her, she jumped lightly and landed on the pipes of her building. She climbed with cat like reflexes up to the top where the dead children still lay motionless.

Good, stay that way.

The cat like female curled up in the corner, next to her weapon, ears laid gently and delicately against her skull, tail twitch occasionaly, she was asleep within seconds.

[] [] []

"Pein?" Konan called ever-so quietly. The god-like figure turned slightly at the Angel's voice.

"I'll take watch," she said in the same quiet voice. Lord Pein stood from his sitting positon and, taking on last glance at his miraculous city, he turned to go back inside his building for sleep or as Lord Pein would call it,"Regenerating."

In the past, there used to be six of him. Lord Pein used to have six bodies total. Six different minds, personas and body types. Due to past events Lord Pein now only had four, but it was a price he was willing to pay if he wanted world domination.

Lord Pein had collected all nine Jinchuriki, created the tenth, destroyed the Wind and Fire's Hidden Villages, raged war on the remaining countries, won them all with the Ten Tails, then claimed dominance of Ruler Country and made world peace. But with him and Angel Konan being immortal, the technology had become more advanced. Guns, bombs and tanks were made, as well as computers and cell phones. With that being said, even with all this new technology Lord Pein was becoming more powerful than ever since he learned every jutsu available and anything/anybody that threatened him died in an instant.

At times, power became boring every now and then, so it was fascinating for him when he found someone who was a talented criminal, such as the white haired female that he had a uneasy feeling about. He was glad that he had an uneasy feeling about her but at the same time he didn't because he was worried she'd do something to his country. But he'll admit this, just her being rumoured, made his life a little bit more interesting.

[] [] []

Neko woke with a jolt. A loud loud thunder reached her ears and awoke her from her dream. She took a deep breath and calmed her heartbeat. After checking her watch she found it was in the afternoon but it was still raining. Lord Pein must be on the lookout for someone. She had heard that Lord Pein's rain was a tracking device, but when she had went to eat last night Neko had sensed no chakra in it nor did she sense it in this rain. Maybe this was actual rain? This _is _the Land of Rain. It'd be stupid to be called that if it didn't rain a lot.

Stretching had been a fairly easy task, but now it was time to work. The half cat demon checked that she had enough ammunition, her scope was aligned, kunai, shuriken and any other weapons she carried. Neko sharpened her nails in case of any taijutsu occured. She had a pit feeling that Lord Pein would not be an easy target so she prepared everything that would be needed. After the weapons and nails were ready, the half cat demon began her workout of each day. 200 pushups, 100 situps and three rounds of sparring with a shadow clone. Once done, Neko grabbed her Springfield and looked out to see the sun beggining to peek through the clouds.

Perfect.

With no expression on her face, Neko set out to the tallest building in this city. For now she needed to find this "Lord" so she could actually get a clear shot.

But to Neko's surprise, the building looked A LOT smaller from her view. She stood before the building and looked up at it. The woman couldn't even see the top of it.

Then she realized something; this is why no sniper could get to him. He lived in the clouds... literally.

Seeing as how her job was going to get a whole lot harder, Neko thought of ways that she could get to the top without actually touching the building. She had a high suspcison that Lord Pein had a chakra barrier around it and anyone who came within a certian distance. As she kept within a fifty foot radius of the building, Neko recieved a couple worried glances from the city folk. The woman didn't really care, as long as no one interfered with her mission she paid no mind to them.

After twelve minutes and fourty-seven seconds of walking away from Lord Pein's building, she found a tall enough building that she realized was a bank, and decided that from the top she would see if she can snipe her target from there. Neko thought about entering the building but thought otherwise of it. She noticed that not too many people really carried guns in the Rain Village, and it would attract to much attention to her if she went inside, with a gun, demanding to be let up to the roof. So, instead, Neko pounced up onto one of the window's ledges and made her way up to the roof of the bank.

Neko found it odd, that there had been no interuptions during her attempt. She would've atleast expected a yell from a bystander or something. The half cat demon peered over the edge to find that she climbed a father distance faster than she expected. She had to be at least 700 feet up. Neko was surprised at the distance. She seriously didn't think that she was this high up and got here without notice. But worrying about herself being noticed was not an issue right now. Her issue was getting to the top of Lord Pein's tower. Her gold eyes scanned the building approximatley 58 feet in front of her, but seemed to be another 700- 1500 feet above her.

The white haired woman took a breath and let it out silently before aimlessley pointing her gun at the door that led to the roof. Two seconds later came a security gaurd who fell to his knees, then to the ground, being shot silently by the female killer. Neko thoughts were approved of her being spotted and sent after. Now the security gaurd lay motionless like the children in her temporary placement did.

After reaching out with her chakra to see if anyone else would disturb her, she found that no one bothered. To her, it seemed that the security gaurd had been the only one to see her.

She waited for a moment, her chakra extended, to see if anything made an attempt towards her. To her favor no one was inhabiting the four closest floors to the roof but a few security gaurds.

Neko breathed in again and exhaled slowly as she recoiled her chakra and centered in her feet, shins and knees.

Once all of her chakra was there, Neko jumped with her gun pointed directly at Lord Pein's building only to her dismay, that it was _still _to high for her with this building. A curse left Neko's lips as she saw an opening with what looked like a figure. That was either Lord Pein himself, or his partner.

The bottom sandals touched the bank's roof and she took of directly to the second tallest building. She ran at full speed to the point where to the human eye, she was just a blur. The half demon was at the top of her building within a matter of fifteen seconds.

With a slight uneven breathing from her sudden sprint, she gathered all of her chakra back to her lower legs. Again she pounced, though this time at sixty-degrees instead of nintey. She needed a sixty degree angle because the bank was on the opposite side of Lord Pein's building and that's where she saw the opening. Neko didn't expect Lord Pein's building to have two openings so she knew that she'd have to curve around the metal and with much effort she was able to curve to an extent.

As she expected, she was a lot higher than the bank, but not enough to get a full view of the figure. Though, this time, Neko was able to figure out that the person was female and clearly not Lord Pein, but instead, whom the people call "Angel Konan".

Neko plumeted back down to the Earth and as she did, her tail grabbed hold of her gun while she landed with grace on her hands and feet. Where she landed, Neko didn't know nor did she care.

As of now, the half cat demon was swearing profusely at her attempt. Why hadn't she thought it through? She could've been spotted by the elder female and it would've made her job a whole lot harder than needed. Reaching out with her chakra as far as it would go, Neko found that she had not been spotted.

Said female calmed herself down once she recoiled her chakra. Why had her heartbeat gotten so fast? Adrenaline, maybe? It couldn't be that. Neko never got an adrenaline rush when she went for her kill. She felt nothing towards it, but found that killing is strangley addicting.

Neko also found that she had landed on a restaurant that was seemingly close to the bank.

When returning to her building quietly and quickly, Neko found it best if she went to sleep early so she'd have a clear day shot tomorrow. The overcast clouds hid the sun so she could not see what time it was and with the thought in mind that she would be the one to rid the world of an omen she fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

[] [] []

Angel Konan sat in the position that Lord Pein would have been in when watching the city. It had been an uneventful day but that was good. It meant that no trouble was brewing.

As Lord Pein instructed, Angel Konan was to watch for a couple individuals in particular, including the white haired female that every high ranking official was scared to think about. To her, Angel Konan thought of the girl as nothing more than a murderer and a temptress like all the other female asassians. Lady Konan had no doubts that this "cat" killer would be unlike the rest, where she wore little clothing, showing her cleveage, and using that to distract a male. It was vile and disgusting. Women using their looks to get ahead. A scowl appeared on the origami mistress's face at the very thought of Lord Pein being seduced by anyone of that matter.

Of course, she was not jealous that someone could have the god. No, it was quite opposite. Angel Konan thought of Lord Pein as her best friend, a brother and nothing more. Yes, they've shared kisses but nothing else. They kissed because of unknown reasons. Most likley to get their first out of the way but after they felt nothing more than they once had. It was natural for the blue haired female to feel protective of the male since, in fact Angel Konan was a year older than him, which made her in position to play the part of big sister.

Right now, Lord Pein was with his other bodies, in what she'd call sleep and he should be "waking up" soon. For now, Angel Konan kept watch over their city when something caught a slither of her interest.

Twice, there were to chakra charges just outside the range of the tower she was in. Once was on the roof of the bank that was three blocks from her point and the other was a moving target that curved around her building. Angel Konan though this of the brand new Chunin of the city where they were just playing around. Once Chunin most are able to hop from building to building, and it would most likely be them trying things out. Though, even after assurance the blue haired woman couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, this was not the case.

A sudden movement from behind blocked out her concerns. Lord Pein stood behind Angel Konan with his regular emotionless expression. She knew that her eight hour shift was over and he would take over from here. Angel Konan started to object, but Lord Pein silenced her with a look that dared her to even try and speak. Angel Konan knew that Lord Pein wouldn't seriously injure her, but he would leave her with bruises that wouldn't leave for a while after. She learned her lesson twice in her 187 year lifetime and was not about to learn it a third time.

The origami mistress stood silently from her post and let Lord Pein take her place just as silently. She wanted to speak agaisnt it badly, but she held her tongue. Lord Pein did not look at her, nor knowledge her existence. Angel Konan took this as her leave, but before she did, she again felt the chakra charge but this was from the same second building. Konan was curious but said nothing. She knew what Lord Pein would say if she brought it up. "This is a city of peace, Konan." It was almost his response to everything she ever asked. But that wasn't often. She didn't speak to him unless he spoke first.

Angel Konan pushed her questions to the back of her mind and tended to the back of the room where the door awaited to be exited. Her ears detected the sound of rain beginning with a thunderclap and knew that Lord Pein had everything under control. A blue strand of hair fell into her face. With a graceful movement, she brushed the hair away and left back into the hallway that lead to her room and the stairwell.

She paused at the fork and contemplated on whether she should go with her gut instinct that kept eating at her. The options where to go out into the chakra infused rain and have Lord Pein watch her movements, or go to her room and sleep until her shift came so that she could clone herself and find out about the chakra charges. But, the problem with that was if the chakra charges were indeed coming from an intended killer, that assasian could slip away.

What was she doing? Was she really underestimating Lord Pein? Only fools would do that, and Angel Konan was no fool.

With shaking her head, Angel Konan chose the path to her bedroom with as much dignity she could muster.

_Honestly, what was I thinking? Lord Pein has handled assasians before, what makes this one different? Besides that, who says that it is even an assasian who has been doing the chakra charges? It could be just a Chuunin messing around, _Konan disgraced herself. She had no right to undermine Lord Pein like that. None at all. It disgusted her that she even thought of that.

No one was better than Lord Pein.

No one.

[] [] []

Neko awoke with a start when a clap of thunder awoke the building. A tremble followed after since apparently the vibrations of the delayed lightning strike could not keep up with the sound.

She had no idea what time it was, but she knew it was daylight since it was light outside and not dark when there was no sun. The half cat demon also knew that Lord Pein must be in the tower now because of the rain. She had figured out the time intervals during her sleep. Yes, Neko was _that _good. She found that every eight hours there would become rain. She only realized this because the rain had just begun with the thunderclap and the rain following a few short seconds after.

With her senses fully awake, Neko began to stretch her muscles very quickly. She had a feeling that maybe this once, Lord Pein would not be kind enough to stay in his position . But who was he to be nice? Neko shook her head with her bangs falling out of place. Brushing them back without a worry, she did a quick count of her ammunition. For some unknown reason, Neko's heart was bounding and she hadn't a clue why.

Was it because she knew that he, Lord Pein, was a powerful opponent and that there might be a chance that she would miss?

Or was it because she knew that this could be her last mission?

Again, the lipton haired girl shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her weak-minded thoughts away. She would suceed in this mission, she would kill the god of the world. She would become famous and known by every shinobi and villager alike.

She had confidence.

Neko had finished her precautions and took a deep breath to steady herself. The rain had not become a storm but a drizzle. She had no worries on whether or not she'd be worried about the weather being in her way of killing her target.

There she stood, looking out upon the city's gray color that matched the sky. Neko almost smirked at the thought of herself as a god. This image reminded her of one. Is this what Lord Pein did? Stand in a building and look over the city? If so, the guy had a great life.

Her tognue licked her lips invoulantarily as she told herself to focus. She had a job to attend to and she didn't plan to miss.

Another breath was exhaled as she traveled the small length to the edge of the building. A soft, primly faint, mist graced her face causing her ears to fall back to her head. A sudden chill made itself present through her plain black t-shirt. She didn't wear anything special. She wore what looked like any normal attire. A black tee with light gray skinnies with either a pair of Chuck Taylor's or gladiator sandals. But on this occasion, she would've prefered her Taylor's over her sandals.

Neko had planned that she would aim her gun now, then jump and shoot instead of jumping and then aiming and shooting. It seemed more efficent to her this way.

Her last deep breath was exhaled as the white haired demon channeled her chakra in her feet and knees.

Three, two, one...

With a forceful jump, Neko had repeated what she did hours before and curved around the building. With her gun aimed, she found that, to her surprise a male figure sitting lazily abroard the building's balcony.

The man had many peircings on his face, his skin was deathly pale, if possible, paler than her own. Along with that, the male's orange hair contrasted with his skin but how Neko knew that his was her target in the matter of two seconds that she had to ascend in the air was that he brandished a black cloak with red clouds. This was Lord Pein. Neko could tell that just by looking at him, he was powerful, not one to be messed with. The male had a dark aura surrounding him, he seemed like he could kill you with a look. That, to Neko, was what power was. But this did not phase her in the least. She set her mind on killing this man. He had a major bounty over his head and she planned to claim it. Neko was after all, a mechanic. Lord Pein sat in a crouched position with his palm resting on his cheek and his elbow on his knee. The other leg had been tucked under his left thigh and his other hand had been carelessley lazing on his right thigh. His expression betrayed his posture. Lord Pein's expression remained fixed on the city but his features said nothing. There was nothing in his face. But his eyes were the exception. The Rinnegan. The third eye, and the most powerful one on Earth. This man remained Neko soley of a man she killed a long time ago. He was the KazeKage of the Wind Country but he was nothing special from a long range attack. Gaara of the Desert had been assasinated in a council meeting from the white haired girl while she lay in wait from an air-conditioning vent. Remaining on focus, Neko had found that, unlike herself, she found that she was slightly attracted to the figure standing on the building. He was a powerful creature, like herself, and could kill without a blink of an eye. Neko found this slightly intimidating but all the more interesting.

But now was not the time to think of such ill thoughts. She couldn't.

This was it.

Neko pulled the trigger of her gun and the bullet was set off.

Everything seemed to set in slow motion. The bullet spiraled into the god's range, though he hand't time to react but to move his head out of the way. Within half a second, the bullet entered the skin of an all powerful being.

But not where she wanted. The bullet, instead of entering his temple like planned, he moved and the metal was now lodged inside his bone between his thumb and palm.

She missed.

[] [] []

The god of the world held his peace as he sit motionless on the edge of the building. The city he knew and cared for had finally been at peace. There was nothing that could possibly disrupt the quiet pace of rain that he had come to adorn.

That's how he wished life would be anyway. Of course, fate would not have it that way.

Lord Pein sat there thinking about how this white haired demon had made such a reputation. Had she seduced the men then killed them silently? Or had she cornered them and killed them violently? How did she kill? And how did this... demon had make such talk? He sat there with his rain thinking about how this demon killed, but little did he notice the chakra charge from the building behind him.

It was a three second happening. Three seconds he could've been aware and three seconds he could've stopped her.

One second wasted was the time he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, but passed it off as one of the clouds moving.

The next second was when he took notice of her as the white haired woman seemed to float in the air with her gun raised.

With the last second, she fired, he moved, he got hit, but she still missed.

Fire ripped through the god's hand as the metal lodged into his palm. It took him no longer than one other second for him to realize what happened, and to take after his assasian. Lord Pein threw his hood over and dashed after the female. He saw her fall from her postion and knew that she would run. He would not take this girl lightly, Lord Pein knew not to ever underestimate opponents.

His feet landed silently on the concrete and they took off running after the white haired girl. It was a silent and deadly chase, for Lord Pein could not see her, but he knew where she was by the chakra in her body. She had not hidden her chakra as she fleed. This is what he needed to capture her.

Lord Pein had started the rain quite visciously as to keep on a precise idea of where she was. The girl was exactly 20.3769 metres in front of him and all he needed was a direct visual of the girl and he would end her.

But then Lord Pein realized what the girl was doing. She was heading for the crowds, where she'd be spotted, but he could do no harm towards her for if he did, she'd get the city folk involved. That was not something he wanted.

She dashed itno the crowded market place as Lord Pein up on the rooftops. The people of common could not see the two shinobi as they moved as fast as sound.

It was now or never, that Lord Pein would have to attack. The female was running along the sidewalk of the ocean that bordered this land. As if playing a game, Lord Pein jumped and launched himself at the female, and landed a direct hit against her body. The force of the impact hit them both as the cold water flooded the pores of both skins.

Five claws contacted Lord Pein's face as did three shanks enter his abdomen. The rings of his eyes did not phase as the water and heat rippled around him. The white hair was meer inches from his face. While the female worked for the throat of him, Lord Pein grabbed her arms, pinning them. He then slammed the female to the wall that held the concrete sidewalk above. The impact caused many cracks to be formed on the concrete as did a few on the half demon's bones. Yet, the girl still had fight left within her.

While the bones of hers were cracked Lord Pein took the chance and forced the air out the girl's lungs. When his fist made contact with her gut, the air left her, but she still tried to fight him. Did she not know when to quit? This was not a fight the girl could win. No one wins against Lord Pein.

Even without her air, the girl still put up a fight as she channeled her chakra into her arms and clawed at his throat. This did but leave small scratches on the god's face. He again pinned her arms and snapped both of her wrists as to quit her from marring his face.

The bones made an audible crack through the water and it was then that the girl finally fell into an unconscious. As well as was it then that Lord Pein that he some how managed to lose 3/4 of his chakra. The girl had stolen his chakra by large amounts as she left small scratches on his face, neck and abdomen. Lord Pein also noticed that his chakra was still diminshing as he noticed it the first time. As she was still in contact with the god, she would still be stealing his chakra, conscious or not.

A thought hit Lord Pein, where exactly had her gun gone? If that thought had been a trigger of it's own, a large boom soniced through the water as her Springfield fired through his shoulder. Aggravated, Lord Pein threw the gun through the water where it could do him no more harm. Due to his wound, blood was clouding his vision as the unconscious girl still continued to steal his chakra.

At this rate, she would kill him within ten minutes. Grabbing his strength and doing many jutsu that took and increased his chakra, he took hold of the young maiden and pushed foward towards the surface.

The only thing that the city folk noticed was the rather large splash made as a black and white figure collided. The curious bystanders peered over the ledge in an attempt to see what caused the water to be so monstrous. The darkness of the water prevented them from seeing anything until the last moment where there was white and black and a whole lot of water.

Lord Pein raced through the water, made contact with the surface then pounced for the roofs at lightning speed with the unconscious female in his arms. Lord Pein could not kill her, but instead wanted to see inside her mind for any valuable jutsu the girl may posses. If she had nothing, then he would kill her then, but for now he needed Konan to replenish his chakra because now it was dangerously low. It seemed it drained faster as he moved more quickly. To keep conscious, Lord Pein had to keep biting down on his tognue to make sure that she had not cast a genjutsu. He neared the tower that he held residence as his own chakra flickered up and down. It was now that the girl started to stir. This was not what the god wanted.

Her yellow eyes flickered to the god who seemed to have hovered over the girl. The instant the girl spotted him, or felt him rather, a chakra flare from her drained a large amount of the little chakra the god had left. But this was not a fight she could win because, unlike her, Lord Pein was lean and very, extremley powerful where as the girl was lean and could only pack a harmful punch.

The pierced man reached the tower as another surge of chakra left him but only made him tighten his grip on the girl, breaking some of her ribs in the process. The white haired girl struggled to get free, but with so many broken bones, it seemed quite an impossible move. As the god crushed the girl in his arms, and as his chakra drained from him, he signaled Konan to meet him at the balcony.

After his chakra flares, he felt the girl struggle, and Konan's reply to him. Lord Pein raced up the side of the tower, his grip crushing the girl to where he knew much further and her rib cage would snap in half. He would've been to the balcony by now, if this female wouldn't have been taking his chakra. Still with himself running upside the tower at full speed, he reached the balcony and threw the assasian against the wall, knocking her out again. Konan was at motion once the god was spotted.

The blue haired mistress channeled a great amount of her chakra into her partner's body. This though, barely filled the male's chakra meter to a quarter full. It, however, helped him greatly. He could now replenish his own chakra. Once it was half full by his own account, Lord Pein stood to where he towered over the unconscious girl.

"The famous white haired assasian lies before us, Konan. Unconscious, and soon to be dead."

"What is it you plan to do with her?" the eldest female asked.

"It'll be a fine time to put Inoichi's jutsu to good use."

[] [] []

Angel Konan had not expected this assiasian to be so... cellibate looking. The female covered herself quite well and Angel Konan could see that the girl was well endowed in her areas when needed. But this girl, she also found that this girl must be part demon. That much was obvious.

As the girl, who looked to be about 17 laid motionless across the concrete and piped floor, her blood slowly oozing out of her skull due to the hit with the wall, Angel Konan wondered blankly on how exactly this girl killed her victims. It was obvious that it was with a gun, but no body was _that _good with a gun. This was curious towards the blue haired woman, what was so good about her, for Lord Pein to have diminshed chakra. Even when Lord Pein had fought the saanin, he still hadn't lost _this much _chakra. It astounded her at what this girl could do, and surley, Lord Pein was interested to.

The Angel then did a quick review of what her partner looked like. Lord Pein had marks, scratches and bite marks all over his neck and face, but what astounded her was the fact that their were eight shanks in his stomach.

"Pein," Konan started but never finished her sentence. The god-like figure stared at Angel Konan, as if he were about to murder her. This did not effect her greatly, but still sent shivers down her spine. Swallowing her fear, Angel Konan spoke again," Lord Pein, let me heal you."

Her voice rang throuh the den of metal and Lord Pein said nothing, but kept his gaze on the girl who's blood had seeped into her gray shirt. The god did not make a move to let her heal him, nor did he move to not. She knew he wanted to use Inoichi's jutsu on the girl, but honestly. The kid was bleeding up a river.

Taking her chances, Angel Konan made a small and quick movement. It was not quick enough to be caught by Lord Pein. It was a swift jab and even though it hurt the female, Angel Konan stood strong and took the blow to the face.

"Do not touch me," he snarled at her.

Angel Konan let her fingers graze against her cheek then she looked at her partner," Do you want those wounds to get infected? Be yourself a god, an immortal or not, you can still feel hurt."

The Angel looked at the god and showed him no fear even with a smack to the face. It was then that the blue haired woman knew she crossed a line and should retreat now. Before another word could be said the Angel was on her knees in a respectable bow," Forgive me, my lord."

The orange haired immortal stood, towering over the bowing female, not thinking of forgiveness. The female recieved a kick to the face and be slammed up to the opposite wall," Do not demean me to the likes of commoners. I am immortal, I am a god, I can feel no pain, for I am pain."

She knew when to keep her silence and took her punishment on will. She knew this fight could not be won by her and only hoped that this pain would end well enough. Though her wish did not come, Lord Pein's hands did not move from her throat but only did they tighten. Maybe if she had kept her mouth shut, and not taken a motherly effect on the god, then she would not be in this situation. But then again, if this other female had not been born, Lord Pein would not be how he is.

It was then the blue haired woman lost consciousness from lack of air.

[] [] []

The male immortal's hands tightened around the female's throat. Why had he nearly lost all of his chakra to this... this... half breed? She was corrupting his world of peace. Angel Konan fell unconscious before his eyes. He knew she would awaken within two hours and that her neck would heal with the bruises he inflicted, yet he almost felt bad for hurting her. She meerly wanted to heal him, but his temper was unstable enough as it is and with this half demon to come in and ruin everything.

Even though he was angry enough, Lord Pein gently set Angel Konan on the ground. Now it was only him in the tower that was conscious. The rinnegan's eyes were contracted to a head of white and turned away from the head of blue. Lord Pein knelt down and grabbed the female by her right shoulder to prop her against the wall. Now it was time to examine the female's features. In any other identity card, she was known for white hair, ears and skills, but not really for anything else.

Her skin was cold against his hands, even through the thin t-shirt that was soaked with water. But maybe that was the reason why. It was raining, and she was wet, but as was he. Lord Pein began to study her with a fierce expression but was finding difficulty when he couldn't see through her white hair that covered her face. As he removed the hair, he noticed that like the Jinnchuriki hosts, she healed quiet quickly, as seeing the bruises on her neck, arms and face had already healed a considerable amount. As he studied her features, Lord Pein noticed that the female must've been her late teens or early twenties.

_She looks so innocent_, Lord Pein thought. Then it clicked. She meerly put a hat over her head to cover her ears and she could look like any other pedestrian.

If it weren't for her eyes.

Her golden eyes that fed hatred out of them a delivered a spine shivering look. Lord Pein examined her pupils in hopes for any sign that could possibly give away any information. He was unsuccesful as he found an electric current run through his body the second he look deep into her pupil. She obviously was skilled in setting traps. Going through again, Lord Pein opened her eyelid. As he looked into her eyes, an electric current went through him again but he took it this time and remained to look inside her mind. When the electricity paralyzed his left arm for a moment, he then stopped.

Neko was reawakening and Lord Pein knew that she wouldn't try to move. Her body was broken, but her mind was not. Lord Pein would've had it the other way around. Her golden irises met his ringed gray ones. A moment's stare down where they said nothing but transfered unspoken vulgarities. The orange-haired male's hand moved to her throat slowly, as it was still awakening from being temporarily paralyzed.

As his grip tightened on her throat, Lord Pein's chakra began to diminish drastically. It was then that he spoke to the female," Do I honestly need to slay you unconscious once again?"

Her ears perked up, standing straight and tall. His voice was silk to her. She imagined his voice to be gruff, or mean. It made her curious as to know why such a gentle and handsome voice belonged to this monster. Neko restrained herself from further taking his chakra, but she wanted now was to set her bones, so that they would not heal in improper positions.

Once Lord Pein felt that she had listened to him, he almost smirked on the inside. Almost.

His hand loosened on her neck to let the female breath as he ran his thumb over her cheek. A small jump came from the half demon as from his touch. He burnt her with a slight touch.

Suddenly, her fangs elongated and pierced through his thumb's bone.. No inital reaction seeded through the god's mouth but it was enought hurt to make him blink. The time he blinked, Neko moved her body in a way where she threw him aside but did not get far for Lord Pein was on her back in a second. Once again, her bones snapped, but this time to their proper places except her ribs. Where they punctured her lungs.

A silent moment passed, where Lord Pein realized what happened. Gently, as if not to break any more bones, he placed on her back, and his knees on either side of her stomach. Neko began to cough up blood violently, as the blood soaked through the already wet black shirt, Lord Pein could fully see that along with her lungs, her ribcage pierced her heart.

[] [] []

Neko knew from the milisecond she landed on her stomach, that she wasn't going to live. For once in her life, she had been defeated. Nineteen years of a desolate life all of winning, Neko lost once. The white-haired female only noticed she was on her back when she felt two slightly warm hands cup her face. Her eyelids opened and saw that Lord Pein knew her heart was punctured and she wasn't going to live but he obviously wanted information.

She coughed up blood once again before thinking her words over carefully. Lord Pein was unable to get any information from her because unlike most kunoichi, their information would be gaurded at their brain and Neko's was not, rather at the base of her throat. This was one of the reasons, why she hardly ever spoke.

"You will not find what you are looking for," she spoke clearly. For this she knew that she needn't stutter, or whisper. But the task doing so was rather hard for her lungs burned and her neck ached as did the rest of her body.

Lord Pein's expression glowed darker," Give me what I want, and I'll end your suffering. Do not test my powers, demon."

"Are we so uncivilized that you've sucumbed to name calling? I'll give you the information if you so desire it," she paused to cough, or more, retch up blood as her right lung caved. Neko had meer seconds to live.

The half-demon knew that this man wouldn't be so much as trusting, but if he wanted her secrets, he would listen to her.

Slightly shaking from lack of blood, Neko drew her arms with immense pain filled thoughts, she took Lord Pein's face and brought it down to hers. Their lips met in what normal people would call a kiss. Something that two lovers would share. Though this was not the case. She felt no shock in his body, as he recieved her secrets. Four seconds passed and every known thought that Neko had for the past 19 years, 4 months, 17 hours, 8 minutes and 42 seconds were now in Lord Pein's posession.

"You've been the only one to defeat me, now that's your reward. Use it well," Neko whispered against the god's lips. Another second passed as her hands fell limp and landed silently on her chest, her ears fell back against her skull. The once golden eyes paled to a soft yellow and closed.

Lord Pein stood with his hands just above the now dead female's shoulders, his face centimeters from hers. As Lord Pein retreated, his hands running slowly down her body, as if to make sure she was really dead. Through the thin fabric, now soaked with blood, he felt a metal through the cloth. To investigate he tore at her shirt to reveal the blade of one of his own knives horiontally shoved there her upper torso.

A solid jolt went through Lord Pein as he remembered her last thought, _I'd like to let you know that everything that I passed onto you was a lie and that I commited suicide. I win._


End file.
